relientkfandomcom-20200213-history
My Girlfriend
"My Girlfriend" is the second track that appears on the band's eponymous album, Relient K, released in 2000. The song is two minutes and fourty-seven seconds in length and features lyrics that tell a goofy story of a girl being corrupted by Marilyn Manson. Lyrics Walk through the streets of PA and you may see her Go up to her and say you're a believer Disgusting trash on MTV it makes her smile That guy from Satan's embassy put him on trial Because, Marilyn Manson (Marilyn Manson) Ate my girlfriend (He ate my girlfriend) Satan consumed her mind And he may do it again Marilyn Manson (Marilyn Manson) Ate my girlfriend (He ate my girlfriend) She once believed in the truth Now she believes in sin She denies God when she has the chance to live for Him The thought of it makes me cringe, her future looks dim She'd rather gaze in Satan's eyes than on a steeple I'm really starting to despise beautiful people Because, Marilyn Manson (Marilyn Manson) Ate my girlfriend (He ate my girlfriend) Satan consumed her mind And he may do it again Marilyn Manson (Marilyn Manson) Ate my girlfriend (He ate my girlfriend) She once believed in the truth Now she believes in sin Marilyn Manson ate my girlfriend Marilyn Manson ate my girlfriend Marilyn Manson, he's not cool Marilyn Manson, went to Matt Hoopes' school Marilyn Manson, he's not nice Marilyn Manson, shows are overpriced Marilyn Manson, Marilyn Manson, yeah Marilyn Manson ate my girlfriend Allusions Pop culture references * The lyrics most notably make reference to the pop culture musician Marilyn Manson. ** There are several criticism explicitly stated, namely that his shows are overpriced, and the he is not "cool" nor "nice". ** The song also implies criticism against Manson's anti-Christian beliefs, and the corruption that can result from such views. * MTV is also mentioned in the lyrics, described as having "disgusting trash" on it. Relevant scripture passages * "Ate my girlfriend, Satan consumed her mind." ** "Be alert and of sober mind. Your enemy the devil prowls around like a roaring lion looking for someone to devour." - I Peter 5:8 * "She denies God when she has the chance to live for Him." ** "Do not conform to the pattern of this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind. Then you will be able to test and approve what God's will is—His good, pleasing, and perfect will." - Romans 12:2 ** "Do not love the world or anything in the world. If anyone loves the world, love for the Father is not in them. For everything in the world—the lust of the flesh, the lust of the eyes, and the pride of life—comes not from the Father but from the world. The world and its desires pass away, but whoever does the will of God lives forever." - I John 2:15-17 Trivia * This song first appeared on Relient K's demo album, All Work & No Play with the similar title, "Marilyn Manson Ate My Girlfriend". * This was also one of the four tracks that appeared on the band's previously-released deput EP, 2000 A.D.D. * The song was apparently inspired by an actual girl whom Matt Thiessen knew as a fellow believer until she began listening to Marilyn Manson. ** Thiessen stressed that listening to the music is not inherently problematic, but the girl began to adhere to the anti-Christian culture and ideologies associated with the fanbase. * The lyrics also mention that "Marilyn Manson went to Matt Hoopes' school," which is indeed true, as Manson is actually from Canton, Ohio as well. Category:Songs